


Stop Your (Wine)ing

by JpDraw



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JpDraw/pseuds/JpDraw
Summary: Evelyn has been given "community service." which may or may not be working at the Deavor winery. Where she encounters some, "Super" guests.





	1. Doppleganger

Evelyn had finally began getting used to her new job. Well “Job”, the thing is she wasn’t getting paid, and somehow this counted as her, community service. Winston had compromised with the judge and was able to get her out of prison. However she still ended up with 256 hours of community service. Which someway, somehow, Winston transformed into her working for the Deavor Winery. 

She was on her fourth day working there and by this point she hated the job but also vastly enjoyed it. She was able to steal a little sip of wine every once in awhile, and saw “rich friends” she knew. 

However, she didn’t know if seeing these people made her happy or sad, cause they all seemed to avoid making direct eye contact with her and spoke under their breaths. She assumed it was because of her “accident” that wasn’t even an accident at all. But she figured she’d have to pretend it was, unless she wanted to live in jail.

It was three O’clock now and the winery was just opening, she pulled on the collared grey shirt and sleek grey pants, that she honestly didn’t mind much. Then tied her dreaded waist apron around her well, waist. She hated how awkward it was when she walked and how it ruined her figure. 

Then placed the “towel” around her arm that Winston made the biggest deal over. Before he actually let her start he had taught her how to walk, talk, and look dapper. Which involved walking while balancing books on her head and holding a handkerchief around her arm at the perfect 90 degree angle. Whenever Winston seemed to notice something lacking in her performance he’d instantly rush in and go through their training again.

She waited inside the “kitchen” until the monitor on the wall informed her a customer had arrived and then she waited 2 minutes more for them to get settled before walking out with their special wine of the day. 

It was a couple, the woman had light brown almost auburn colored hair and hazel eyes. It reminded her of a woman she was once friends with. The one in the “accident”. She couldn't get caught up on feelings now though, especially not over some random doppelganger. 

But it was too late she had her eyes fixated on the woman, so many memories went through her mind. Mostly good. 

The hazel eyes reminded her of those that were once staring back at her in awe over some invention she had created to help the super on her missions. 

The auburn hair, bringing up memories of chatting together over drinks, about being cynics and believers. But with all of the nice thoughts the only thing she could feel in her heart was guilt. 

She still thought she was right, she just wish Winston would’ve dragged in another super. Or atleast chose one that wasn’t so god damn sweet. 

“Um-” The women said concerned. 

Evelyn had totally forgot about staring, and the women seemed very frightened. She must have watched the news channel. 

“Do you have a problem?!” The man who had accompanied her said reaching in front of his wife as if to protect her.

“I am so so so sorry, please pardon my sister, she’s new here.” Winston had suddenly appeared in the conflict. Jutting his arm out in front of Evelyn as if pushing her back behind him for safety. This slightly annoyed Evelyn she knew she could put up a better fight then him but she figured this was most likely more of an edicate situation.

“I’ll get someone else to serve you, and make sure this one gets a refresher course on how things run.”

Winston lead Evelyn back to the kitchen while waving the couple off, meanwhile more people began to arrive. The other staff members had to work a little extra cause Evelyn was currently unavailable so to speak.

“What do you think you’re doing!? Why were you staring at her? Please do not tell me you have a crush. That is the last thing I need right now.” Winston sped out his words in an upset mess, while pacing in front of Evelyn. 

“Of course I don’t have a crush on her! Heck Winston! God!” Evelyn was offended by Winston’s poor judgement.

“Then what were you doing!? I can’t have you working here if it’s gonna be like this!”

“I- I don’t know.” 

Winston could sense the unsteadiness and hurt in her voice.

“Evelyn I’m sorry,” Winston stopped pacing, holding up her chin. “I just want what’s best for you and for you to be good and successful and normal again.”

“I AM NORMAL.” Evelyn yelled shoving his hand away from her face. “I’m as normal as you! You just.. don’t get it.” 

“Ev-”

“Stop it! I don’t want your pointless sympathy. Cause I don’t need it, because I’m NORMAL!”

“You’re better than normal. I’m sorry.” Winston said trying his best to not show any fear or sympathy.

“You bet your ass I am,” Evelyn chuckled to herself even though she didn’t really feel any laughter in her. “I know you just wanna help me Winston but you just have to understand I didn’t mess up. It wasn’t an accident.”

“Evelyn if that was the case you wouldn’t be here.”

“The reason I’m here is cause my plan didn’t work okay. If it did, this would be different.” She hung her head down looking at her shoes in defeat.

“Ev, I know it’s hard to accept but we just have to get past it. You know, change our ways.” 

That last phrase struck a wrong chord in evelyn, she didn’t need to change her ways. However she didn’t wanna fight with Winston anymore, she knew it would just make her feel worse.

“Yeah I guess so.” She muttered.

“Well, you can attend to the next table that shows up. Oh, also, I have a meeting with some guests after hours, it won’t be too long but I’m hoping you could find someone, or tend to us yourself.” Winston smiled back at her facing the door to leave.

“Sure thing.” She gave him a small half smile.

He stood in front of the door for a moment peering through the window.

“Winston, what are you-”

“That girl out there kinda looks like elastigirl, huh?”

“Yeah she sure does.” She thought about how Winston thought she had a crush on the girl and laughed to herself under her breath. The area below her eye’s grew slightly rosy.

“Not the last time I’ll see a face like that tonight.” Winston said as he pushed out the door.

Evelyn had no idea what he was talking about, but yet again when did she.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected encounter

The winery was now closing, it was ten O’clock, and Evelyn helped usher some of the drunks out to their limo’s. She had asked the staff if any of them could tend to Winston’s meeting but they all said they had other things to do. Evelyn knew they most likely didn’t have anything going on, but she figured she didn’t have anything either. At least she could get more community service hours in.

So she prepared herself and waited for the guests to arrive. She knew they must be important because they were over for a meeting with Winston. She saw the screen light up winston had marked the place they were seating. 

‘That’s odd.’ she thought to herself when the light for the table went off. It was one of the high bar stool tables with four seats. Winston having a meeting with only three people seemed highly unlikely, unless these people were really important. 

Evelyn waited ten minutes, seen as it was a meeting and winston would probably have some long speil to start them off with. The whole screen turned green and Evelyn figured that was some special button Winston had meaning it was go time. She wondered how she didn’t know about this special system Winston had till now. But no time for pointless thoughts.

So she grabbed the signature wine of the day and composed herself before continuing out the door. She couldn’t see who he was meeting with until she turned the corner, and when she saw who it was she wished she had never turned that damn corner.

Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible, and Frozone, all instantly stood defensively at the sight of her. As for Evelyn she lunged backward shocked at the sight.

“You!” Elastigirl said stepping out from the table first.

“What do you think you’re doing!? Is this set up!?” Mr. Incredible said stepping in front of his wife and looking back at winston.

“Hey I’m not here if she is.” Frozone said also getting prepared for the events that could possibly follow.

“What the hell is going on Winston!?” Evelyn yelled at her brother.

“Everybody, everybody, calm down okay.” Winston said walking calmly between the two and raising his arms out, blocking either party to attack. Which in all actuality would be about the difference of having a paperclip in their way if it came to it. “Look guys Evelyn is just here because she works here now, okay.”

“How can we trust you?” Elastigirl said calmer now but still on edge.

Evelyn felt proud of the hero, maybe her monologue about not just trusting people willy-nilly rubbed off on her.

“Evelyn doesn’t have anything on her.. Right?” Winston said, making a rotational gesture with his hand aimed at Evelyn.

“You mean, apart from the wine bottle?” Evelyn said smirking.

“Yes.” Winston replied a slightly annoyed tone to his voice.

“Then no, there’s nothing on me.”

“See it’s not like she can hurt you.” Winston looked at the supers apologetically.

“Okay, but can someone answer me this, WHY ARE THEY HERE?!” Evelyn growled at Winston.

“Well I thought maybe, you would want to join back on this sort of like ‘team’ again..” Winston looked at her with an encouraging smirk, “We could use a great mind like yours.”

“YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” Mr. Incredible and Evelyn both yelled at Winston simultaneously.

“Look Evelyn maybe if you apologize, then this could all be at least kinda fixed, and you could slowly regain our trust, on our side.” Winston looked at her in almost a pleading way.

“Winston, as much as I’d like to apologize, and have everything be good and dandy, it won’t. What I did was pretty wrong on a lot of levels, and they’re not just gonna be okay with me saying, sorry. However, I will not apologize for standing up for my beliefs, or for what my morals are. Why would I help supers anyway Win?” She looked down at her feet. She didn’t wanna look at anyone as they all stood there, staring her down.

“I don’t know, to repay them for what you’ve done, maybe.” Winston replied.

“I’m not repaying anything. Winston, could we have not talked about this when we were alone.” She looked back at the supers still all ready for battle.

“I just thought if you saw them, if they saw you, there might be more sympathy in everyone's hearts more forgiveness.” Winston said calmly.

“Look I never wanted to see that lady after she betrayed us all.” Frozone said.

“Wasn’t planning on seeing you either.” Evelyn muttered, rolling her eyes.

“This may seem crazy, but Winston doesn’t have the worst idea.” Elastigirl said confidently and calmly.”

“HONEY!” Mr. Incredible turned to her in shock.

“Just hear me out alright!” Elastigirl bantered at her husband, “I’ve seen what she can do and to be honest if she’s out here, she’ll be finding a new way to wipe our asses. It a good idea to have her on our side, even though she’s an idiotic psychopath.”

Evelyn didn’t know how to feel. She was flattered. But the idiotic psychopath hurt a bit, seen as she has had some problems with her mental state in the past. 

She recalled being called a psychopath by one of her best friends in grade school after telling her she was depressed and had cut herself, after her parents death. She no longer did that, it was only that once, but the pain of the memory still stung her brain. 

“That’s awful flattering of you, Elastigirl, but look at us right now, you’re ready to pounce on me, if took a step towards you towards you. And I’m about ready to run if you so much as took a step towards me. How are we supposed to work together?” Evelyn was mad at herself for even being open to the idea of helping the supers, she knew it was something about those hazel eyes that drew her back in. The memories of guilt poured all over her insides, and she missed the friendship that had once been there. 

“Here I’ll give you a bit to think about it Ev, and we can talk about it later, okay?” Winston tried to be light hearted.

“Fine but I cannot believe you did this.” Evelyn said slumming her shoulders and walking away. However, she was soon stopped by that oh so familiar voice.  
“Oh waitress, I’d still like my wine!” Elastigirl chuckled to herself, happy with her tease of the woman.

Evelyn was instantly immensely pissed off and stood up tall, swooped herself around to be facing the supers. She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head, walking over to the table in an annoyed matter. She forcefully set the wine bottle down on the table as the supers held back their laughter. Evelyn turned to leave when that same voice interrupted her again.

“Oh I’m sorry, what wine is this?” Elastigirl asked, chuckling under her breath.

Evelyn stayed quiet for a moment, taking a deep breath in, and sighing it out in anger. 

“This is our new, White Wine, called, The East.” Evelyn said very abruptly and exaggeratedly.

“Would you pour it for us please? That’d be just wonderful” Elastigirl teased.

Evelyn took the bottle and poured each of their glasses. While she was pouring Mr.Incredibles, Frozone lost it, and started laughing. 

“I’m sorry I can’t, she’s so mad.” He said between laughs. Then the whole rest of the table was absorbed in laughter. 

Evelyn was so annoyed. She finished pouring the glasses and irritatedly said, “Happy?”

The whole table was too filled with laughter for anyone to barley notice that she said it but Winston replied in between his laughs with, “Yeah you can go.” 

Evelyn marched off and went in the kitchen. She instantly slid down the wall till she felt she was comfy, sitting on the floor. She continued to think to herself, “What am I gonna do?”

She didn’t even know why she was asking herself the question. The only reason she could come up with, she sunk down quickly. Even though she knew it’s what she wanted. To be friends with Elastigirl again. Well maybe she was still denying something else, even as she tried to be honest with herself.


	3. Start of The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn has a plan.

Evelyn was getting ready for her shift the next day. Putting on that same outfit and handkerchief. Fixing herself up.

“Please tell me you’ve at least considered joining.” Winston pleaded.

“Trust me, Win, I have.” She said looking back at him through the mirror they had in the kitchen.

“That’s Wonderful!” His eyes lit up with hope.

“Hey, hey, don’t get your hopes up. I still haven’t made any decisions, alright.” Evelyn said, cocking an eyebrow at her excited brother.

“Still, I’m just glad you’re even thinking of it!” Winston said, still overjoyed.

“Whatever,” Evelyn sighed it off. But the truth is she’d been thinking about it all day.

She didn’t wanna help the supers, cause that would set her back on her own mission, the one she actually cared about. But the more she thought about it, the more she also felt bad for how the supers had to be forced into hiding. She remembered how it made some of them feel, and how they called out to Elastigirl in thanks for making them feel accepted. Reminded her of herself in a way.

But then she realized something, the supers didn’t have to go into hiding, or off to some stupid island. They could just live out in the public, they just couldn’t have powers. Plans started formulating in her head. 

She figured she could come up with something, almost like the house arrest ankle bracelet she had to wear while the trials were still going on. But instead of confining the supers to their house, it would confine them to themselves. No powers means, no supers, and no supers means, no problems. 

The plan felt genius. Her head continued to ramble on with thoughts about how to design it. She’d have to work the rest of the plan out, but she knew she had to be “on the supers team” now. Regain their trust make them see how her plan wasn’t a bad idea. She just had to get close to them again.

Winston was about to head out the door when he stopped dead in his tracks.

“I’ll do it!” Evelyn shouted.

“WHAT?” Winston was in utter shock.

“I said, I’ll do it, I’ll do team super. I want to regain their trust again, I feel bad.” She forced it out, trying to sound as real as possible. She did mean what she was saying, she just never intended to say it.

“I knew you would!” Winston said running up and hugging his sister around the waist, almost lifting her in the air. 

The hug shocked Evelyn, but she placed her hand on winston’s back, and the other on his head patting his hair lightly. He pulled away holding her by the shoulders, and slightly squeezing her in excitement.

“Hooray! I’ll go tell the team! You don’t know how much this means to me Ev! Thank you!” He hugged her once more before running out the door. Evelyn smiled at her brothers excitement, and went back to formulating in her head. 

Her smile slowly turned into an evil grin, even though she didn’t think what she was doing was bad. She was doing it all in the good of her heart, all to help supers, and the community. But she just couldn’t help but feel a little bit like the villain again.


	4. an old friend, and a new one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn gets ready for her new team.

She woke up that next morning to Winston taping her shoulder. She instantly sprung up into a sitting position and threw a punch out in the air in front of her. Just a reflex, that luckily didn’t hit Winston. She had a sigh of relief, when her eye’s did open, and she saw that it was indeed just Winston. 

“How the hell, did you get in here?” She said, a confused expression landing on her face, as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

“I have a key, Evelyn. But I’m not sure your door was locked anyway.” He said, patting her leg.

“Well, uh, sorry for involuntarily attacking you. Just a reflex. Anyway, why are you here?” Evelyn said, watching her brother sit down on her bed.

“Today we are meeting with the supers! So you better get up and atom cause we’ve gotta meet them at 10!” Winston said this so cheerfully, that it made Evelyn feel sick. 

“Ughhhhh.” Evelyn groaned shoeing him off so she could get up.

Winston did as he was ushered, but stopped at the door.

“You’re coming right?” He asked sincerely worried she might not.

“Don’t worry Win, I will.” With the reassurance Winston left Evelyn to get ready for the day.

She debated on what to wear. She didn’t have to think too much of what she wore recently, with her main wardrobe being her work clothes, and apart from that she wore whatever felt comfortable. She wished Winston would have given her a little more information on what the occasion was going to be.

She decided on a maroon red button up that led into a black ombre at the bottom of the shirt. As for pants, she figured her sleek grey ones would have to do. She looked in the mirror. She appeared menacing enough, but not so much that they’d be suspicious. She still wanted to maintain her confidence she regularly exuded, even though she was terrified of the supers.

She continued staring in the mirror. 

“I’m glad you’re on our side.” She said to herself imitating Elastigirl.

“Ha, let’s just hope I stay on it.” Evelyn replied to her pretend Elastigirl. Holding her hand out in front of herself as if shaking the hand of this pretend person.

“No, but seriously, I’m glad you’re here. I didn’t think you would be and I’ve missed you.” Imaginary Elastigirl continued.

“I’ve missed you too. After everything happened, I wished Winston had chosen someone who didn’t have such a kind heart. Someone I actually would’ve genuinely disliked to be the victim of my plot.” Evelyn said watching her face movie in the mirror. Adjusting the pronunciation of her words and the way she raised her eyebrows with them, until she felt pleased with her sentence and continued.

“Well maybe we can be friends again. But I’m not gonna trust you so easily this time.” Imaginary Elastigirl said playfully.

“So you did learn from my speech.” Evelyn said cocking her head.

“What are you talking about?” The idea of learning from Evelyn made Imaginary Elastigirl on edge.

“When you were all helpless in that frozen contraption of mine, I told you a little something about trust. I noticed yesterday you didn’t trust me, and you brought it up again today. You may want to think my ideas are wrong, but you’re already proving I’m right.” Evelyn gestured out her words to herself.

“Well what, am I supposed to trust the person that almost killed me? Gosh, I already saved you once! Is that not enough for you.” Imaginary Elastigirl said outraged.

“I didn’t ask to be saved.” Evelyn responded, “I’m glad I was, yes, but you didn’t have to do it. Especially now that I’m being forced to live in rivers of guilt.” 

“It’s crazy how many lies come out of your mouth so easily.” Imaginary Elastigirl sighed.

Evelyn stood there, realizing she was talking to nothing. Nothing but herself. She knew Imaginary Elastigirl was right. She was happy she was saved. But she didn’t care. She’d never admit it.   
She got out of her bedroom, and then out of the house. It was 9:45 so she had plenty of time. Outside, her driver awaited their departure, and helped her into the car. 

“You look quite dapper today, Evelyn.” He said holding open her door.

“You look quite handsome yourself, Todd.” She smiled at him. It had been so long since someone seemed genuinely friendly with her apart from Winston.

The two had both gotten in the car now, and they had started off toward wherever Winston had this mystery meeting held.

“Thank you.” Evelyn said to the driver.

“For what?” Todd seemed awfully confused seen as they hadn’t reached their destination yet.

“For talking to me like you used to, for still being my friend, it means a lot.” Evelyn said smiling at him through the rearview mirror.

“Well, you see I’ve always sympathized with you, Evelyn. With all the stuff about your parents death. The supers shouldn’t be able to have their powers. It makes the rest of us too small, too weak. They’re like bears and we are like unsuspecting sheep. I worry, you know what if they get hungry.” He looked back at Evelyn in the mirror, she had her full attention on him. 

“I sound like I’m losing my mind. But I know you, know how that feels. Anyways, one day they did get hungry and they bit my little sister. Claimed that she was some villain they were searching for, God, she was twelve at the time. They killed her. Bloody, murdered her. So yeah, what you did was sorta, irrational, but I’m just glad someone did it. You’re right Evelyn” He shook his head, caught up in his moment of anger.

“Gosh, I should talk to you more. I’m so sorry about your sister, Todd. Those damn heroes. But let me tell you something, I learned.” She looked up at his curious eyes that were glancing back at her. “I learned that the supers aren’t the problem, it’s their powers. That’s where I messed up last time. Trying to “Ban” Supers. When really what I should’ve been doing is banning powers.”

“So, what are you gonna do about it?” Todd said. 

The question made Evelyn smile. 

“I’ll tell you. But you have to swear, that you’ll never tell a living soul.” She smirked at him.

“Miss Deavor, are you attempting something mischievous again?” He said cocking an eyebrow back.

“It’s not against the law. Maybe I’ll break a couple rules to get there. But this time there won’t be any burning down buildings and hypnosis. Now do you swear?” She said winking at him.  
The driver seemed kinda worried, how much trouble was he getting himself into by just hearing her plan. He decided to risk it anyway.

“Yeah I swear.”

“Alright, well, I’ve come up with an idea, to get rid of the supers powers. Just a little device, that will change everything. I just have to get close enough to them again. Earn back their trust…” Evelyn continued rambling on until they reached their destination.

“Well, I have my trust in you, Evelyn. Make things right.” Todd said holding open her door. Extending his hand to help her out of the car.

“Thank you. I will and as for you, we should talk more. Drop on by sometime, and I’ll show you my gadgets over a glass of wine.” She took his hand, and got out of the car.

“Sounds like a wonderful time. Have a nice day.” He said tipping his hat.

“You too.” She said pretending to tip a hat back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
